creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Chili's
'Five Nights at Chili's' by LunarExplosion Note: This story contains the following characters: *''Aphrodite '' *''Cilan '' *''Chili '' *''Artemis '' *''Cress '' *''Quincy '' *''Athena '' 'Chapter 1: The Girls... One apparently normal night in Striaton City, five Gastly were hanging outside the Gym. They decided to prank everyone by possessing some of the people inside the Gym. So the five Gastly flew inside and found four girls. Deciding to possess them, four went inside the girls' bodies. Athena woke up suddenly. She felt... cold. That couldn't be right, it was summer! She heard her door opening, and she found Aphrodite, Artemis, and Quincy standing outside the door. All three girls had bright purple eyes. Athena looked in the mirror, and so did she. Suddenly, Athena collapsed. Not physically, but mentally. She couldn't feel anything except an abnormal desire to check the Gym for other people. Her legs moved oddly, as if she hadn't walked for several years. Chapter 2: The Switch Aphrodite knocked on the door. She didn't know why, but she had to get in there... Artemis couldn't shake the feeling that something... Was wrong. She felt cold and unlike herself. No, no, no! Something told her not to give up, to fight whatever it was. Then a voice rang: Maybe the guys'll know what to do. She made her way to her brothers' room and shook Chili out of sleep. "Man, there's something... Wrong." Chili took a long, hard look. "Well, yeah, your eyes are switching between blue and purple." Chapter 3: The Game Artemis tried not to scream. "Ch-Chili, what's wrong with me...?" She didn't want to cry in front of Chili, but couldn't help shedding a few tears. Chili rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna be fine." Suddenly, a voice similar to Aphrodite's said: "You can't hide..." Both Chili and Artemis froze. They looked at each other nervously, both thinking worse thoughts than the other. Chili decided to activate the security cameras they had around, which he did. They looked at camera 1, which showed Athena sitting on the floor, thinking. Camera 2 had Aphrodite smiling into the camera like nothing was wrong. "I'll admit, I almost forgot she wants to kill us," Artemis commented. Suddenly, Quincy opened the door. Chapter 4: The Night The two hid, and Quincy left. Finally, the grandfather clock in the hallway rang four times. Camera 3 had Aphrodite sneaking in through the ventilation system, which Chili promptly closed. By the time he closed the ventilation, Athena was walking closer and closer to their room, smiling at the camera the whole time. The clock rang five times. 5 am. Chili decided it was safe to open the ventilation, but Athena snuck in, and she almost got them, but Chili shut the vent on her. Finally, the clock rang six times. Aphrodite, Quincy, and Athena collapsed to the ground, the three Gastly flying away. Artemis's Gastly left her body as well, and her eyes went to a constant blue. She and Chili heard groans as Cilan and Cress awoke. '''THE END If you are interested in reading related stories, click herehere Category:Pokemon Category:Original Category:LunarExplosion Category:Ghosts